


Sad Short Fanfics

by Fandom_Lover_666



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_666/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_666
Summary: Exactly as the title says (I take suggestions for ships)





	1. Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and yes it is sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

He won...the game was over. Moriarty won. John was gone, killed by Moriarty.

"You have ten seconds Sherlock, figure out the case or John gets it!" Moriarty said on the other line.

Sherlock tried to think but he was stuck, the countdown became more of a whisper.  
"Five," he begged himself to think, "Four,"

He started to shake as he struggled, "Three," So close, Sherlock was so close, "Two, figure it out Sherlock!"  
It was in front of his face, he knew it, "One! Times up Virgin!"  
Sherlock's eyes widened, "I need more time! Please!" He begged.

"I love you, Sherlock" Holmes heard John say before the gunfire. Sherlock stiffened and the phone fell out of his hand. Lestrade looked at Sherlock as he ran out to the flat. He didn't leave his flat for days, he barely ate, and each day he grew paler. Mrs. Hudson could smell the whiskey on his breath and sighed, she was right all this time. One particularly grim night, Sherlock was sitting in his chair, looking at a picture of them together.

On the table next to him was John's gun. He grabbed it and looked up, "I'm sorry, John. I said I was lost without my blogger and I truly am. I cant take the silence, your laugh, your smile...I cant take it John..."

A tear ran down his cheek as he pulled the trigger, the shot ringing throughout the now empty flat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ships you have!


	2. Destiel

Dean smirked at the lifeless body on the floor in front of him. The wings burned into the floor of the warehouse. Not even two minutes ago, the green eyed devil was looking into the sky blue angel eyes, making him feel as if everything was back to normal. As if the black wasn't actually covering the brilliance of the original. As if the demon wasn't real. But of course, it was only an act. The kiss wasn't real. Not to the man Dean had become. But, it was perfect for the fallen angel. The perfect diversion. 

Castiel had been waiting for the day, possibly for too long. It caught the angel off guard, just long enough for the demon to plung the blade into the love-struck Castiel's stomach. The thought hadn't accorded to him, surely Dean wouldn't kill him. But it happened. 

His eyes burned an even brighter blue as he sank to the ground, the blade laying next to him. "Awe, Cas. Don't worry about your boyfriend. He's mine now." The demon gloated with a cruel smile, lightly pushing the Angel back onto the floor. No more life in the once beautiful eyes. No more angel to save the last of the Winchesters. No more Castiel and no Dean. 

 

Not anymore.


	3. Johnlock

"I-I can't stop it..." tears fell off of John's face, "Sherlock, I...I can't..." 

The curly-haired man reached his arm up to touch the doctor's cheek, "I-it's...okay..." 

John shook his head, "No! I-I can't lose you!" His grip tightened on the blood soaked coat keeping the blood from spilling out.

"J-John it's...no use..." Sherlock kept a small, pained smile on his face, "I...I won't m-make it...John..."

A loud breath escaped John's mouth, "No! You have to..."

"J-John..."

"Sherlock...stop talking! Just shut up for once and let me talk! I...I love you, Sherlock! Okay? I love you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I can't lose you!" He started crying harder, "Do you hear me, Sherlock?! I. Can't. Lose. You."

"J-John...I love you...too..." Those were the last words either one of them got out before it happened. The brilliant mind is now dead, only a memory now.


	4. Destiel

"Dean...please..."

"C-Cas...I can't let you...it's your last bit of...mojo..."

"I can't just let you die."

"I've died a...million times before this...Cas..."

"No, not like this. I can't bring you back this time."

"And I can't...bring you back when...your mojo runs out..." 

Castiel held his hand over the bullet hole in Dean's stomach, "I'd rather die than you."

Dean let out a painful laugh, "I'm not...worth it, Cas. Not worth...you."

"Now is not the time to laugh."

"I laugh...because I'm scared..."

"Of what?"

"Not getting a chance to...say that I love you..."

"Dean...I already knew this."

"Cas..."

"I love you too, Dean."

There is no answer.

"Dean?" The Angel looked at the fallen hero, "No...Dean."

He started crying, a first for him. But he felt it was worth it. Dean deserved to be missed by someone who loved him more than a brother.


	5. Johnlock Poem

My dear Sherlock  
There is a mystery to crack  
We know you aren’t dead  
So just please come back  
John’s probably been drinking  
He misses your quirks  
Anderson’s been thinking  
You know how that works  
Lestrade needs your help  
More than ever before  
So just one more miracle  
Just walk through the door  
John visits your grave  
More than he should  
Mary is just a distraction  
He’d be with you if he could  
The flat is deafeningly quiet  
Without your sweet tunes  
The man you saved after war  
Is now all down and blue  
My God Sherlock  
Just look at the news  
Moriarty isn’t dead  
You know that, don't you?  
Up on that rooftop  
We know how it went down  
Bang! He shot himself in the head  
The blood circling like a crown  
Then you realized what must be done  
Fly like a bird off the edge  
Drop to the bottom and meet your end  
You stood tall, not proud, on that ledge  
I remember John’s cries  
When he watched you fall  
He knelt over your body  
And wished you stayed on that call  
Two years later  
John began to get over it  
Even though he still misses you  
But Mary made it easy to forget  
Then you grabbed a marker  
And drew a tiny a little mark  
No one knew you were alive  
They were all in the dark  
My dear Sherlock  
How dare you do that?  
John thought you were dead  
But now you're back


	6. Johnlock Poem

Sweaty palms  
Phone in hand  
I hope that John will understand

Look at me  
Watch what i do  
John, know i do it all for you

My last words  
Final goodbye  
He can’t see the tears I cry

My arms spread  
Your face drained  
John, I heard you scream my name


	7. Johnlock Poem

His scarf was blue  
The pavement was red  
They thought he was a freak  
Now Sherlock is dead

His eyes were red  
His days were blue  
Sherlock didn’t come back  
So John jumped, too

The flowers were yellow  
The grass was green  
Now nobody dwells  
At 221B


End file.
